


Love you a little more

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, gon is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s day, Killua!” Gon exclaims and hands him a poorly wrapped package the size of a card-deck. Killua turns it in his hand and frowns at it.“I thought we weren’t doing Valentine’s this year.”





	Love you a little more

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago but i was too shy to post it then so here we go

“Happy Valentine’s day, Killua!” Gon exclaims and hands him a poorly wrapped package the size of a card-deck. Killua turns it in his hand and frowns at it.

“I thought we weren’t doing Valentine’s this year.” he retorts, narrowing his eyes at Gon who simply waves him off.

“No questions; just open it already!”

Killua looks at him for a little longer before he caves in and starts tearing at the paper, grumbling under his breath about stupid holidays and stupid, cute boyfriends.

With the paper gone he pauses briefly to stare at the object in his hands. “… You got me a pack of chocolate cigarettes?” he peers up at Gon though pale eyelashes, raising an eyebrow at the bashful expression that crosses his face.

“I suppose it’s a bit controversial as far as valentine’s chocolates go- or at least that’s what the lady at the checkout said- but I know you love all kinds of chocolate so I thought I’d go for something memorable.” he explains sheepishly and scratches his cheek. “that and I thought it might help you cut down a little.” he adds teasingly.

Overwhelmed by a sense of affection he opens his mouth to express it, but all that comes out is a faint, “I don’t smoke _that_ much.”

This earns him a hearty chuckle from the other.

“You’ve gone through two and a half packets just this week.” he points out.

“So?”

“It’s only Tuesday, Killua.”

“… Point taken.”

Gon smiles and makes a victory sign.

As Killua is struggling with opening the packet a cold sensation settles in over him when he realizes that he doesn’t have anything for Gon.

“What’s wrong?” he asks when Killua’s hands still, afraid he did something wrong.

“I don’t have anything to give you in return,” he mumbles to his feet. “I didn’t think…” he trails off, feeling awful.

“Oh, it’s okay! I wasn’t expecting anything anyway.” Gon starts, “I did go against our agreement so it’s my own fault, really.”

Killua shakes his head. “No, it’s mine. I should’ve-”

“A kiss, then.” Gon interrupts him. Killua slowly raises his head to look directly at the other.

“I’m sorry?”

“A kiss, then.” Gon repeats cheerily.

It takes a couple of moments for the words to sink in, and when they do Killua’s cheeks grow warm.

A few more beats pass before he utters a quiet “Okay.” and leans in. The kiss is brief, and lasts mere seconds before he pulls away.

“Was that enough?” he asks shakily, with no real bite, eyes not quite meeting his and. Gon finds the sight very endearing.

“No,” he says, amused at the scandalized look Killua shoots him. “but we’ll save the rest for later.” he winks.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Killua.”

“… Happy Valentine’s day, Gon.”


End file.
